Bleach Tail : Next Generation
by RichelleZWritesFanfics
Summary: It was just a normal day for him when something amazing happens. Four of the next generation of Fairy Tail some how get teleported to Karakura town. Warning O.Cs. Babies: IchiHime, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Yo, dimwits! What do you think your doing!" Kaito yelled as the gangsters kicked and stomped on the flower offering. 'These people have no respect' he thought as he approached the light post. "Do you assholes happen to know why there's a flower vase there?"

The biggest man stood straight. "They're for some girl 'round here who died couple weeks ago." He cracked his big knuckles. "What's it to ya' anyway, carrot top?" His other delinquent friends stood up and glared devilishly at their orange haired target.

The young man simply smirked, which ticked off his opponent. The man who spoke was the first on to swing at him. His attack was slow, Kaito swiftly shifted his feet to a position where the big oaf of a man could not see him and landed a hard kick straight into the back of his neck. The other gangsters were proven as easy prey as he ducked when one of them attempted a flying kick in his direction. The one who attempted the kick received a lethal kick to his groin. The last one was timid though, he didn't attack. "If that's all you jerks have for me than apologize to her!" he pressured them as he pointed at empty space.

Kaito waited for the apology but it didn't come. "Uh scary man there's nothing there." the timid man pointed at the bubble of air Kaito had gestured to.

'Oh ya I forgot they can't see her.' he thought to himself. But their actions were still unacceptable. "I said apologize to her!"

The gangsters all shook in fear. "We're sorry it'll never happen again." they all said as they bowed in the souls direction.

"Good. Now get outta here I never wanna see your faces again!" he yelled at them in my crazy voice. They all screamed like little girls and ran away.

Just as the girls soul went to thank him a man with spiky orange hair like Kaito's, dressed in a black kimono walked up. "Good job son." he patted him on the back then squatted to the height of the soul. "Are you ready to rest in peace?" He asked her calmly.

She looked at him and decided to trust him. "Yes please." Kaito's father pulled out his soul slayer and pressed the hilt gently to her forehead. She then dematerialized in front of them.

Kaito didn't like not being able to do anything. "Dad how come you never let me change into my soul reaper form?" he asked as his soul reaper dad eyed him cautiously.

"Your not ready Kaito," he said like he did so many times before.

He sighed. "You always say that, dad."

Ichigo looked at his son. "You'll be ready when you find something or someone worth protecting."

Kaito's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Ya but its not something you rush." he said knowing his son would jump at the oppritunity.

Just as he said that, an a loud boom was heard in the park not to far away from them.

* * *

She pouted as she carried the large texts into the guilds library. She wasn't alone, her team was with her. They had been forced to organize the library because they 'accidentally' destroyed half of the town during their last mission. She could still hear guild master Laxus' voice from when he heard the news.

"Oi, Layla should we put your mums books in the adventure section or should we kept them we're the guest can see?" Ren asked her. He had always been a fan of her mothers stories. He had his mothers taste in books.

"Um. Do half and half put some in the front and some in the shelves." she said as she placed the books on the desk next to the latter. She climbed to the top of the latter to place a spell book right were it belonged. But she noticed a small piece of paper in between one of the other spell books. She took the book it was in and climbed back down the latter. "Hey guys check this out." all of her friends gathered around her: Ren Redfox Yumi Fullbuster and Hiken Fernandes. "I think its an enchantment." When she said that the paper began to glow and grow. The paper eventually engulfed them and everything turned black.

The next thing they knew they were free falling into a small park.

**A/N:this is the prologue sorry if it sucked I was trying out writing in 3rd person. I think I'm just gonna stick to 1st. This is my first crossover yay!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Strange People

**Chapter 1. The Strange People**

Kaito

What is this pressure? It's not a soul reaper, hollow, visor, or an arrancar. It was different. I followed my dad in to the park where the pressure was.

There in a giant crater were four rather colorful humanoid creatures. Or at least I thought they were creatures, as we got closer it turned out they were just people with weird colored hair. Sheesh I thought my hair was crazy. One of the females had long pink hair that reached down to her mid back, and the other girl had hair that was a kind of dark purple and it was held in pig tails by two dark maroon clips. The guys who fell were a little more normal looking, one had wavy scarlet hair and the other had spiky black hair and had lots of piercings over his face.

My dad went to check if they were still alive. "Kaito help me take these people to the clinic. Use Flash Step." I did so without argument.

* * *

After we finished bringing the strange people to the clinic, mom finished healing them quickly and called me and dad in.

"They don't have any form of I.D. But they all have similar tattoo's." she said as she took the temperature of the pink haired girl.

My dad who was back in his body stepped a little closer to the pierced man. "That's so weird I can feel a kind of pressure from them but it doesn't feel like spiritual pressure." he paused "Orihime what do their tattoos look like?" he asked as he stood up straight.

She lifted the purple haired girls sleeve to show a blue tattoo of what looks like the side view of a phoenix with some kind of an arrow pointing to the bottom left. "I don't think there are any gangs around here that have this insignia." she said as she slowly put down her sleeve.

"Kaito. Your mother and I are gonna go check with Sado and see if he knows anything about these phoenix people." my dad said as he walked away from the injured people. "Behave. No peeking." I knew what he meant he was talking about the girls don't look at any parts. He didn't have to be so obvious about it. He made me sound like a pervert.

* * *

I watched the sky through the slit in the curtains as the sun made its descent over the hills just beyond Karakura Town. The orange of the sky before it turns blue reminded me of the evenings when mom used to tell me stories. She used to tell me stories, when I was little, of her adventure's with my dad, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Sado. My favorite story was of the time dad went to Hueco Mundo to save mom from Lord Aizen. But that was a long time ago. Mom had stopped telling me stories around the time I was ten. I guess it made sense though. It's not right to still want stories from your mother when your my age.

"That's a beautiful sunset." a soft voice said from behind me.

"Yeah it really is." I responded to the voice... "Wait a minute." I turned around to see the pink haired girl sitting up straight in the hospital bed. 'Oh shit what do I do mom didn't tell me what to do if one of them woke up.' I thought. My head was pounding thinking of what to do. My back was pressed against the wall as if trying to escape her.

She remained calm in her position staring politely at me with big brown eyes. "You sure are acting weird, Mister." her dainty hands removed the blanket that was in her lap. For the first time I noticed her attire. It was oddly human clothing but its not something a person would wear on a daily basis. She wore a very figure hugging black tank top with the words LOVELY TAIL in red lettering on her large bust, two golden armlets were worn on her biceps, and she wore white knee length leggings with an intricate lace design along the sides of both of her slender thighs. Through the lace i could make out a pink version of the tattoo her friend had. She wore over the leggings a denim mini skirt with a brown belt that carried some kind pouch on her left side with a pair of black knee high boots. The most strange thing about her outfit thought was the thin, long, golden chain she wore around her neck. At the end of the long chain was a crystal heart with some kind of flame that glows bright in it.

"W-w-what do you mean a-a-acting weird you should still be unconscious!" I said stuttering at the girl in front of me.

She merely raised here pink eyebrows. "Why, how long has it been?"

"L-like five hours. That's not enough time to rest for your injuries." I told her still stuttering. I felt strange around her she seemed very calm but I could sense that she had a much more fiery personality. It was like she was holding back something.

She jumped off the bed swiftly and with much grace. "Don't worry about me." she said as she tried to take off her bandages.

I gently grabbed her arm. "What do you think your doing?"

"Taking the bandages off." she said as the bandages fell to the ground. "See I'm alright." she showed me the arm that I swore was broken in two when I found her.

'I know moms healing works fast but this girl should still be in pain.' I thought. "Fine." I said as I let go of her arm.

"Now then." she said standing in a hero pose. "Time to wake my friends up."

She went over to the girl with purple hair. "YUKI! WAKE UP!" she yelled into the girls face while she shook her shoulders.

It was a strange sight. "Gah! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled from were I was standing.

She looked at me as if she was a little kid who had just gotten in trouble for coloring on the walls. "What do you mean." she said with a pout upon her pink lips. "This is how I wake up all my friends."

The veins bulged on the girl she called Yuki's forehead. "Goddammit you cherry brain! Can't I sleep in peace." Yuki slapped the girl who had assaulted her off her bed.

The blood drained from my face. 'What a lively pair.' I thought as the two girls shook awake their male friends.

The scarlet haired man yelled back at Yuki as he scratched is messy hair. Piercings just yawned and laid back down as if to purposefully irritate the fiery girl who had yelled in his face.

"Uh, guys." I said as an attempt to get their attention. I was ignored as the girls pulled each others hair calling each other lame insults, the red haired man just stood there cracking up, and piercings pulled the cover over his face to go back to sleep.

There was no way I was going to try and pull the girls a part to get them to stop. So it called for one thing and one thing only. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing everyone to stop and look at me, even piercings took the covers of his face. "Please." I added, trying not to give anyone the wrong idea.

Yuki eyed me closely then whispered to the pink haired girl. "When did you summon Loke?"

The pink haired girl looked insulted. "That's not Loke. That's ...uh. I never got your name." she said as everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kaito Kurosaki." I answered. "Now tell me who you all are." I stood with mt hands in my pockets waiting for their answer.

He man with scarlet hair, who I was guessing was their leader, spoke first. "I'm Hiken and we're mages of Fairy Tail." He said pointing his thumb at himself. "The strongest Guild in Fiore. You have to have heard of us."

I looked blankly at the man I now considered a maniac.

"You know a Guild. Were mages gather and take on missions for a reward." Yuki said as if I should know what she was talking about.

I blinked twice trying to give them the message that I had no idea what they were talking about. It obviously didn't work, "Look I've lived in Japan for all my life and I never seen a guild or a mage be-"

"Japan?!" They all screamed.

"We're from Fiore." the girl with pink hair said quietly.

There was only one way I could describe the people in front of me, confused. "Look I'm not that great at Geography, but I'm sure there's no place called Fiore on earth."

Yuki's iris' dilated in shock. She turned to the pink haired girl who looked up at her with shocked eyes. "Layla. What did that enchantment say?" she balled her fist and an icy wind surged from her hand.

Hiken reacted quickly and grabbed Yuki's hand before she punched Layla. "Stop! It's not her fault!"

"She said 'enchantment'. You guys aren't from this dimension are you." I said as I gathered the information I knew about Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society.

"Enchantment." Layla whispered to herself. She rapidly began searching herself then her friends. "Where is it?!" she cried in distress.

"You lost it!" Yuki practically spat in her face as she attempted to free her self from Hiken's grasp. She growled low at Layla.

"It's not lost. Just misplaced." she said as she laughed at her struggling friend.

They were beginning to get loud. "Hey we can check the crash site tomorrow." I offered which calmed them down. "But don't be so loud it's late and I have neighbors."

Piercings sighed. "That's loud to you?" He stood up. "That's just them quietly arguing." it was the first time he spoke. His voice was husky and had a feeling of sharp metal in it. Unlike Layla's, whose voice was soft and warm.

I felt my dad and mom's spiritual pressure in front of the clinic. I was glad they were home now I needed to tell them about or new alien visitors.

That's when I felt something off. There were hollows outside. My guests stiffened at the same time I the hollows growl. "Stay here." I said as I ran to the window, opened it, and saw my dad is his soul reaper clothes attacking the hollows. There was at least two hundred of them. "Shit."

Layla and Yuki were behind me even after I told them to stay there. "What are those?" They asked with a determined look on each of their faces.

I turned around and lightly shoved them away from the window. "Hollows. Stay here." I said only to realize Piercings and Hiken were gone. "Were the hell did they go?!"

Layla and Yuki ran past me and jumped out the open window. "Sorry!" Layla yelled. "You can't handle these things!" She said in apology.

"Says the girl who didn't know what they were five seconds ago." I whispered to myself as I ran outside. "Mom!" I called as she finished off a hollow.

Just as she was about to get hit by another hollow a familiar voice yelled. "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A man with spiky orange hair and glasses wearing a suit appeared in front of my mom and punched the hollow so that its mask broke in half. 'So this is the guy they mistaked me for'

He pushed up his glasses as Layla ran up to him and my mom. "Looking lovely Layla." he complimented her as he blindly punched a hollow behind him causing it to disintegrate in a flash of light.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Yuki yelled as long curved lances shot from her hands and impaled the hollows in front of her.

Piercings jumped off a nearby building and yelled. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" His fist turned into a metal sword that extended and cut down all the nearby hollows.

Hiken stood in the street surrounded by hollows. He bows down and point both of his hands downwards with all the his fingers crossed except his index and middle fingers. He then points up into the sky and clouds circle into a cyclone that shot down and wiped out all the hollows around him.

I stood there with my mom watching the alien visitors fight off the hollows. Layla summoned a bunch of different... Things, Yuki kept attacking with ice based weapons. Piercings went on a rampage punching the hollows with his hand metalized while laughing hysterically, and Hiken somehow got a bow and began shooting arrows of light at the hollows.

"What are these people?" I asked my self in amazment.


End file.
